


[九容]蹭蹭

by Rika_48



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M, 限制级
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_48/pseuds/Rika_48
Summary: 狗狗蹭猫猫罢了





	[九容]蹭蹭

**Author's Note:**

> /

九容]蹭蹭

※cp向。

※测试，在🔗里我相信大家知道这是啥～

-

廷祐一直是个找借口的好手。

他抱着枕头去敲哥哥的房门，泰容在里面闷哼着问了一句，“廷祐吗？”

泰容的屋子一般不锁，轻轻一推就能开。

泰容扒开被子，借着小夜灯的光线，看到门外大大只的、怯生生的弟弟。廷祐把头半埋在带来的松软枕头里，留着两只闪闪的眼睛瞅着泰容，刘海有点儿翘，“哥哥…会不会打雷？”

窗外是在下雨，细碎的水珠子一颗接着一颗，落得很是缓慢悠闲，泰容几乎忽略了那敲打在飘窗玻璃上的细微声响。

“不会打雷…小祐已经长大了…不怕啦…”他放柔声音去哄弟弟，带着半梦半醒的沙哑。

廷祐却抱着枕头向他的床冲刺，松松的裤腿撩卷到膝盖下，露着一截细瘦的小腿。他飞快掀起被子的一角钻进去，然后说：“对不起哥哥…我太冷了…不会让你着凉吧。”

泰容摇了摇头，然后用手捋顺廷祐的乱发，“你很暖和…”自动忽略掉他带进来的冰凉空气。

廷祐一进来就松开了枕头，用脚踢到床尾，然后小心翼翼地把自己缩得小一点，可以塞进哥哥的怀抱。

泰容习惯性伸手要抱住钻进来的大狗狗，却突然感觉到了尴尬。

今天，又是，裸睡，的一天呢。

廷祐的棉布睡衣也不厚，指尖触及细软的织物表面，他清晰地感受到那之下透出来的暖意。

廷祐缩着安静地躺了一会儿，困意开始蚕食他的意志，他缓缓地伸展，把泰容包裹进了自己的怀抱里，他的动作很轻，似乎变成了一个玻璃罩。

不过这个玻璃罩在慢慢失去清醒，他又缩小了，与当中的玫瑰紧紧相贴。

泰容睡不着了。

与被棉被包裹住的那种安心感不同，廷祐的身躯令他警觉，身体每一个部位都如临大敌——明明，这是一具温热又软绵绵的身体啊。

和棉被好像没有什么区别（也不全是，他还会自体发热）。

廷祐也觉得泰容软绵绵，不过他的意识已经不在这里了，他轻轻地打了个哈欠。

哈欠像气泡一样，噗得一声碎在泰容的耳朵旁边，闹得泰容动了一下。现在的拥抱有点糟糕，泰容的臀瓣正对着廷祐的睡衣下摆，他刚才那一动，两人相贴的部分蹭了蹭。

廷祐觉得这一蹭有点舒服，把人箍紧了一点，“哈啊。”

泰容浑身不自在，又不敢动。

好不容易大狗狗要睡着了，要是被自己动醒了，可不太妙。

僵持着，泰容的困意也上来了，他面朝里，决定放松地睡过去。

-

咔嚓咔嚓。

呲啦呲啦。

“小祐，好好睡觉…”泰容觉得是身后的人在乱动，“好迟了…”

“哥哥…弄得我好热。”廷祐说话小声却清晰，“哥哥陪我好不好…”

像前几天、不，像我们一直以来那样！

他把手收回来，伸向那光裸的脊背，顺着骨骼的纹路，自脖颈滑到尾骨，泰容一下子清醒了，那柔和的刺激令他颤栗，弓起背，倒像一只真正的猫咪了。

“哥哥很喜欢这样…我每次都记得要这样做，我想要哥哥一直喜欢我。”他嘟嘴，同时用双腿去夹住泰容的腿。

大概刚才奇怪的响声是狗狗在扒拉自己的睡裤，柔软的织物只在小腿以下挂着，蹭蹭蹭，痒痒痒。

泰容除了无奈地笑还能做什么呢？

“就一次，做完就洗澡睡觉。”哥哥要约法三章。

廷祐却说：“那要看哥哥的啦。”

似乎很听话。

泰容主动地靠向廷祐，他用臀瓣去找那只还在沉睡的野兽，臀缝带着节奏呼吸，深深浅浅地，摩擦着。

那里比他想象的更为热情，温度已足够令他害怕，可是他要好好表现——才能哄弟弟睡觉。

廷祐在舔泯泰容的耳尖，他依次爱抚过每一个耳洞，他每换一个地方，泰容就发出一声低低的抽气声，自体的律动也会快上几分，这样的契合感带给彼此异样的满足。

契合感也找了两年才基本定型，泰容记得廷祐第一次莽撞地进到他体内，明明受害的是下部，却像是扯开了全身一样，他一边忍着被疼痛逼出来的眼泪，一边下定决心要调教好这只蠢敷敷的狗。

这两年在床笫之间的兄弟情过得不算顺畅，廷祐长得很快，扩张的时间也越来越长。

泰容开始去夹他，廷祐觉得烧的不行的时候，就会顺着那清凉的指引走，试探地去戳戳那块他怎么也玩不腻的禁忌之地。

但是他知道现在还不是时候，恋恋不舍地去找股间的嫩肉，坏心思地用力捅弄，为的是听听哥哥情不自已的呻吟。

泰容很喜欢…前戏要时而温柔时而粗暴，就像人要一呼一吸，吸气时就狠狠地去掠夺，呼气时再讨好一样地补偿。

他拿他没办法，彼此饮鸩止渴，有时还要主动地指导，毕竟他是哥哥。

股间的利刃逐渐褪掉青涩，显露出原本的狰狞，泰容觉得它再悄无声息地往上，凭借直觉去打开禁忌之地的大门。

他还想去注意后方的火情，廷祐的手却到了，那双还带着少年软肉的手，毫不客气地围堵泰容的阴茎，指腹细细地揉搓，带出来点滴的水渍。

“哥今天很兴奋吗？”廷祐也有点奇怪，哥哥的经验比他多得多，今天硬的比平时快。

“喝了酒吧。”泰容回答，他原以为前天那场房事能让廷祐安静几天，于是睡前饶有兴致地喝了点酒，还脱光了好裸睡。

“我也想喝。”廷祐去咬泰容的乳尖，“你说，这里会有酒吗？”

说的都是什么话。泰容皱眉，“不可以说这样的话。”

“但是看到哥哥这样子，我就想说很多很多这种类型的话啊。”廷祐笑，“哥哥真的很美味，眼睑、耳廓、锁骨、乳尖、手指、手臂上的经络…还有我的宝贝。”他捏了一下泰容的龟头，“脚趾也是，腿也是，腰也是，哪里都是。”

泰容脸红，他非常容易脸红。平时和廷祐出门也是，廷祐不知所措盯着他，他都会脸红，现在这些下流话的冲击力让他红了个透。

清纯脸一边说骚话，一边这里摸摸那里蹭蹭，真的讨厌死了。

泰容把头埋进被子里，“快做，做完洗澡睡觉，不许说这些有的没的拖时间。”

廷祐跪起来，毫不费力就找到了泰容亮给他的甬道，他拿起润滑剂开始揉搓，在手掌心捂热了，开始往里面涂。

“哥哥，以前你都会自己涂好…现在不要怪我乱来哦。”

廷祐真的好不老实一小孩。

他的手指在甬道里进进出出，里面的嫩肉被他戳来戳去，泰容把自己闷在被子里，捂住因后面传来的奇怪感觉而想要发笑的嘴。扩张用的道具也放在床头，廷祐很害怕泰容受伤，每次就算烧得头昏，也要按顺序做好，泰容有时反而烦他，自己去坐廷祐立起来的龙头，粗暴的做法让他兴奋，廷祐却要后悔那么几分钟——也就几分钟罢了，该干的还是要干。

廷祐处理完后面，又去捞泰容的阴茎，进到泰容体内的时候他有个习惯，就是要握着什么东西…

这条熟悉的甬道还是有些狭窄，他直接去找内部的那个点，能让哥哥颤栗、甚至尖叫。

猫咪尖叫。

廷祐有些时候觉得自己有些变态，或者说他的兴奋点让他羞愧，哥哥因高潮而发出的尖叫让他躁动难耐，有时候上头了便不管不顾地冲刺，然后感受到一股温热的粘稠从泰容阴茎的穴口喷出，流淌在手指缝间，好舒服。

“哥哥我爱你。”廷祐耳语。

我知道。

“哥哥你也说爱我好不好。”廷祐继续说。

不干。

没有得到回应的廷祐开始乱动，鞭打着肉壁，“whiplash.是哥哥写的歌啊。”

“爱你爱你。”泰容屈服。

廷祐微笑，然后收紧双腿，“蹭蹭～”

-

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> /


End file.
